For your family
by Sorah
Summary: When Doctor McCoy suffers an accident, Kirk looks for a doctor in the cryogenic capsules. He wakes up John Watson, who asks in return only one thing: his friend back. But will Kirk allow the most dangerous man he ever knew to come back to life? / Sherlock as Khan. Johnlock


**So, this fic was written just because I saw the movie and I wanted to read something like this right after but I couldn't find it.**

**It's an one shot.**

**Written by me and corrected by my awesome friend ****_getmoriarty_**

* * *

The first feeling was cold. But it had been a long time since he didn't feel anything, so he didn't actually mind. It was a weird sensation, starting from the tip of his fingers, and spreading through his body, making him shiver.

Then he inhaled a lot of air, and his lungs felt full for the first time in 300 years. So he coughed, unused to the sensation, learning how to breathe again.

He felt his left arm being pulled and suddenly an annoying pain echoed through his head. Someone had inserted a goddamn needle in his body. He pulled his arm back groaning in pain. His throat felt terribly dry and he coughed again.

In the next moment, he saw himself inside of a big, shining room, standing with the help of two other men. Confused and being blinded by the lights, he didn't see when someone handcuffed him.

"What is your name?" one of them asked.

He shut his eyes, trying to get used to the light, then tried to raise his hand in front of his face, noticing that he was handcuffed, the realization making him panic.

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to get rid of the handcuffs. "What is this place?"

"Answer the question." The man demanded, impatient. "What is your name?"

He opened his eyes, just a bit, just enough to look around and see the blonde man looking at him and waiting for an answer.

"John Watson." He answered, finally. No reason to lie. Right? He didn't even know where he was. Why he was there. What the hell happened? Where was he _before_?

"Are you a doctor?" the man asked again.

John just nodded, not really knowing how he knew that he was a doctor. The memory was slowly coming back, just a few flashes at a time. Yes, a doctor. An army doctor. But that was a long time ago, wasn't it?

"Are you a _good_ doctor?" the same blonde man asked.

John raised his head to look at the man. Blue eyes, good shape, a weird uniform.

Was he a good doctor? He didn't know. But he could remember a war. He could remember deaths. He remembered himself cutting off a leg of a wounded man who wouldn't survive if he hadn't done it, in the middle of nowhere, using vodka as soother.

"I am, yes. Is that a crime?" he asked, wondering why he was handcuffed.

"Doctor Watson, our official doctor needs an emergency surgery." The man said.

John frowned, still confused, and looked at the second man in the room. He had some really weird pointy ears and was looking at him with cold eyes. It reminded him of _someone_.

"I don't know where I am. I don't know why I'm here. Why I'm handcuffed. If someone could explain me, I'd gladly help your doctor," said John, now that his head was coming back to normal.

"There's no time for that. You'll help our doctor. And no funny business. If you try anything, if he dies, if anything happens to anybody in this ship, I will not think twice before blowing up all your friends." Said the man threateningly, waving a finger in his face.

"We have his blood." Said the other one, with the weird bangs and the strange ears. "Technically, all we have to do is inject it on Doctor McCoy. We can put him back to sleep."

"My blood?" John asked, now really trying to remember _anything_ at all to help him in that situation.

And suddenly, it came to his mind. He remembered Sherlock. He remembered the war. What they did to survive, what Sherlock did to survive.

"My blood won't help your doctor." Said John, relieved that he finally understood what was happening.

They had awakened him. After God knows how long, he was awake again. He had been put to sleep after the bloody war. And Sherlock had changed himself during that same war, trying to win it, trying to make a difference. Trying to achieve greatness. Trying to be smarter than anybody else, like if he even needed that. Sherlock and many others. But he, John Watson, hadn't. He was just an ordinary human. And he knew what that man was talking about, because countless times Sherlock had given him his blood to save his life.

"You can't fool us. We know you're genetically…"

"No." John interrupted him. "I'm not. I'm only a human. A regular human."

That made him think.

Where is Sherlock?

The blonde man cursed out loud and kicked the metallic wall. The other one didn't move more than his head, just to follow the blonde's movements.

"We should take him to the surgery room immediately." Said the weird man.

And thus, John Watson saw himself being taken through the weirdest place he had ever seen, handcuffed, while the only thing in his mind was: _Where is Sherlock?_

Well, maybe…

The blonde man did mention his _friends_. So Sherlock was still…

He arrived in a room that was not so far from the surgery rooms that he knew. People wearing green scrubs, many nurses trying to make a man stop bleeding, and a hovering table (That was different). He was quickly released from the handcuffs and then someone put gloves on his hands.

It took four hours. It could have been less, but John was still feeling weird after waking up. He wasn't thinking properly. But it was a success. The man had been hit by a big piece of metal that broke from the ship.

The ship.

He was in a ship. A spaceship. He realized that in the middle of the surgery, but he left the thought aside to think about it later.

"Why aren't you…?" the blonde man asked, after the surgery was done and John had been handcuffed again, and brought to another room. "Why aren't you like the others? You're just a regular human."

John shrugged.

"I never intended on being anything more than human." He said, honestly. "What is your name?"

The blonde realized he had never said it and quickly apologized.

"It's Captain Kirk. That other guy who helped me with you was my first official, Mr. Spock." He told him. "You've been of a great help, Mr. Watson, and I must admit, it was a great surprise that you're not violent."

John pursed his lips and raised his writs, showing his handcuffs.

"We're just being cautious." Kirk said, with a smirk. "We had a rather bad experience with one of your friends. And he led us to believe that all of you were exactly like him. We wouldn't have awakened you if it wasn't our last alternative."

This wasn't good. How could he ask them to wake Sherlock in those terms?

"But you've helped us. Now you can ask anything in return. I'm tempted to offer you a vacancy on our crew. You're a good doctor."

John shook his head. "I'm not interested, thank you. But I do have something else to ask."

"I'm all ears." He said.

"I want you to wake one of my friends." John finally said.

Kirk's face went pale. He stared at John for a long moment, not knowing how to answer. He almost looked over his shoulder to check if Spock was there, but he wasn't. He'd have a logical answer right now. He'd know what to say.

"Doctor Watson, you have to understand that you're the only regular human among those ice cubes. We are not going to take the risk to wake another one."

John inhaled deeply, held his breath and then looked at Kirk again. He was refraining himself. He really was.

"Captain Kirk, I must insist. This one is my friend. My best friend, my only friend, come to think of it. I assure you that he'll offer no threat." John begged.

"Doctor Watson, I…"

"It's my only family. If you're not bringing him back, then put me back to sleep, Captain. I should have died a long time ago. He saved my life. He gave me his own blood." John insisted, begging, making the chains of the handcuffs tingle his wrists.

The war was over.

Every modified human had been condemned to death or the cryogenic prison. The regular humans on the losing side had been condemned to 10 years of prison. Most of the superhumans chose death. Only one human begged to be frozen.

John had already lost everything. He had nobody. They were all dead. Why would he live, knowing that Sherlock was sleeping forever?

They said _goodbye_ and laid their heads to sleep.

"After 300 years, you're asking me to put you back in the cryogenic capsule?" asked Kirk, frowning.

"Yes, I am. I really don't wanna be here if he's not here. It's unfair. He's the actual hero."

Captain Kirk left the room. About an hour later, a woman entered and released him from the handcuffs. She presented herself as Lieutenant Uhura and guided him through the ship to a big room filled with those cryogenic capsules. Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock were already there, waiting.

"Who's your friend?" asked Kirk.

John felt his heart filling with hope. He smiled and started running through the capsules, looking for Sherlock. He knew that the name wouldn't be the right one. He had hidden his identity after becoming a superhuman. But he still remembered.

"He's here!" John announced. "God, he's here." He said, kneeling in front of the capsule. "You bastard, I can't believe…"

Sherlock was sleeping peacefully. His skin was paler than ever, his lips were a purplish hue, his hair was different, but it was him. He never thought he'd ever see Sherlock again. The cryogenic prison was like dying, exactly like dying. He never thought he'd wake up again. But at least he could dream. And he spent 300 years dreaming about this moment. Over and over again.

Spock and Kirk walked to him and stopped behind John. They looked at each other and said nothing for a long moment.

"There's absolute no chance that we'll wake him up," said Kirk.

John moved his head to look at Kirk, not understanding what was wrong. Why did they bring him there if not to wake up his friend? Why would they make him see him like this?

"But you said…"

"You said this man would offer no threat to us." Kirk began to say while holding John's arm with strength. John was sure that if he had handcuffs now, he'd be locked again. "But it happens that this man is the one that almost killed our entire crew. He's the most dangerous man we ever met. And you're his friend? You'll be put back to sleep, Doctor Watson."

John's mouth kept open for a long moment. No, this couldn't be right. Not Sherlock. Why would Sherlock…?

"Something is wrong." John said, not fighting against Kirk, who was holding his hands behind his back. "No, this man, he's my friend. He wouldn't…"

"Mr. Khan did not think twice before trying to explode our ship." Said Spock, looking straight to John's eyes, like if trying to understand John.

"What did you do to him?" John asked. He knew that nothing could properly explain such a thing. But he didn't doubt those words. Sherlock had changed a lot after becoming a superhuman. His ego grew like hell.

"We did nothing. The person who woke him up threatened his crew. He wanted revenge against this man. We had nothing to do with this." Said Kirk. "The people he killed had nothing to do with this."

"His crew…" John repeated. "Captain Kirk, I assure you that Sherlock… or Khan, whatever you wanna call him… I assure you that he'll offer no threat if I'm here."

"That's hardly believable." Said Spock. "We cannot take the risk."

"Please!" John insisted. His eyes got teary. "Put us somewhere safe, somewhere he cannot do anything, put us together, for brief moments; just let me talk to him. Then you can do anything you want with us. Kill us. Put us back to sleep. Anything you like. Just give me one hour to talk to him."

Kirk looked at Spock and then back at John.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I saved your bloody doctor!" John said, raising his voice.

Captain Kirk was obviously concerned, he stared John for a few seconds, thinking, pondering about everything that had happened the last time that Khan was awake.

"Uhura, take Doctor Watson to the glass prison. Then start the procedure to wake him up."

Spock quickly turned to Kirk, surprised. "Captain, as your first official, I must advise you otherwise."

"We'll be watching the conversation," said Kirk. "After exactly one hour, they'll be put back to sleep."

After saying those words, Kirk left the room. He was not followed by Spock, who stayed to help Uhura and prevent any accident from happening.

John was taken to a small cubicle with a glass wall. He sat there as a few members from the crew came to take a look at him, as if he was an animal in a zoo. Some of them were looking at him with fear. This made him think of how terrible Sherlock had been. How much he threatened their lives.

It took about half an hour. But it finally happened. John got up when he saw Sherlock being taken by six guards towards him. Sherlock was alive. Grumpy as he remembered, he was walking against his will. John's heart skipped a beat. And apparently, nobody told him that John was alive, because Sherlock was really mad until he finally raised his head and saw John.

Kirk and Spock were observing closely. They frowned when they saw Sherlock's expression change from anger to surprise when his eyes met John. He got rid of the guards, who suddenly couldn't hold him, making the whole crew jump, preparing for a fight that never happened. Sherlock pushed everybody on his way and stopped in front of the glass prison.

"Open up. Open up, now!" he demanded.

Somebody opened the glass prison after ordering John to step back. Sherlock entered and immediately hugged John.

And about 20 members of the crew observed, shocked, paralyzed, without a single word being spoken.

"John…" Sherlock muttered, dropping a few tears. "How…?"

John smiled a bit. He was ignoring completely that they were being watched.

"What the hell did you do to them, Sherlock?" John demanded to know, now frowning a bit. "You killed people!"

Kirk raised both eyebrows, surprised about the tone that John was using with the most dangerous man he had ever known.

"I thought they had killed you, John." Sherlock said, confuse. "They were threatening to kill you. They used me, John. To build weapons. They were going to kill you if I didn't. I just wanted revenge."

"Revenge, Sherlock? Revenge? Is that what you do now? You kill people?"

Sherlock didn't answer. He lowered his head, apparently embarrassed, which made the whole crew look at each other, surprised.

"I put all the superhumans in bombs. I thought they would never explode them. And then, they… they exploded them all… how did you…?"

Kirk stepped forward. "We removed every cryogenic capsule from the bombs before exploding them." He explained. "I thought this was about all of them, but in fact you…"

"I don't even know the name of the rest." Sherlock answered, changing his tone completely when talking to Kirk. "I couldn't say that I only cared about John, it would be too easy to control me. And even more if they knew that he wasn't a superhuman. They could wake him up and torture him to talk about me."

"So everything you did to us. Exploding our ship. Killing 42 people. One of my best friends. Killing countless people by dropping a spaceship on their heads. All of it was because of this man?" said Kirk, not believing it.

"Wouldn't you do anything for your family?" Sherlock questioned.

"I certainly wouldn't kill so many." Said Kirk, losing his patience. "You could've told us! You could have said that he was the only one you cared about!"

"Oh, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't tell anyone about John while not sure if he'd be safe." Explained Sherlock. "Still, I wanna know what you're going to do with us now."

"They'll put us back to sleep." John told him. Sherlock turned to look at his shorter friend and took his hand.

"So shall it be. John will probably never forgive me for killing those people, regardless of my motivation, so… put me back in my capsule. John is useful for your crew. He can be your doctor."

"Oh, don't be stupid. As if I would now choose differently from what I chose before. I'll obviously choose to go back to sleep with you, Sherlock."

"I am the one who'll choose your destiny," Said Kirk, interrupting them.

"Captain," Said Spock. "If I may give you a suggestion, we could set the cryogenic capsules to wake them up within a given amount of time. A hundred years from now, perhaps, somewhere safe, where they cannot offer any kind of threat."

Kirk looked at Spock and thought about it for a moment, then turned back to the two in the glass prison. "Would you be satisfied?"

"We would, yes." Said John, before Sherlock could say anything. "We'd be very satisfied."

* * *

They were put in a special capsule, together. As they started to inject the soother before lowering the temperature, John held Sherlock's hand. He began to feel sleepy, but at least not alone.

"We could be living now," Said Sherlock, taking a good breath. "If I hadn't done all those things, they would let us live."

"They would, yes," Answered John. "But a hundred years from now is just a nap away."

"I'm sorry. I did it all for you."

"Sherlock, don't say you've killed people for me."

"Are you disgusted?"

"Kind of," Said John, without lying; now starting to feel like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. "But, Sherlock…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Sherlock smiled and fell asleep. The cryogenic fluid was injected and they both froze, peacefully, for another hundred years, until Sherlock could finally answer properly, although the frozen smile was worth much more than those three words.


End file.
